


Het ongeluk

by Enomisje



Category: JURK!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Brotp, Friendship, JURK! - Freeform, RPF
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enomisje/pseuds/Enomisje
Summary: Een leuke dag komt ruw ten einde door een noodlottig ongeval.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omdat er te weinig Nederlandse/JURK! fanfictie op het internet staat, deel ik met jullie wat ik over de afgelopen jaren geschreven heb. Dit is er weer een in de categorie "Wat als een van de twee iets naars overkomt?" Ja ik weet het, het is vrij gemeen om dat te doen, maar het levert leuke gedachte-experimenten op. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: De hier beschreven gebeurtenissen zijn 100% fictie. Deze fictie is gebaseerd op echte personen, maar Jeroen en Dennis hebben hier niets mee te maken gehad. Dit verhaal is niet gebaseerd op echte gebeurtenissen.

* * *

Luid zingend zoefden ze over de snelweg. Jeroen reed, Dennis zat ernaast. Samen waren ze op weg naar Eindhoven, voor een voetbalwedstrijd van PSV. Dennis was dolgelukkig dat Jeroen nu steeds vaker mee wilde en om dan zijn eigen cluppie te mogen aanmoedigen live in het stadion, ja, daar ging zijn hart toch sneller van slaan.

De muziek stond hard en het meezingen bereikte langzaam steeds meer absurde proporties. Van het normaal tweestemmig zingen, waren ze al gauw verzand in elkaar overtreffen met het zingen in verschillende stemmetjes. De stemming zat er goed in, evenals de slappe lach die steeds weer terug dreigde te komen.

“Dennis, nu moeten we ophouden hoor”, hikte Jeroen, nog nalachend van Dennis’ poging tot zingen in de stem van Donald Duck. “Ik probeer te rijden!”

“Oké, maar alleen als jij…”, begon Dennis in een hele hoge stem. Hij kuchte even en schakelde over naar zijn normale stem. “Alleen als jij bij het volgende tankstation trakteert op een ijsje.” Hij keek met twinkelende ogen opzij naar zijn vriend. Jeroen deed alsof hij nadacht en draaide zijn hoofd opzij om Dennis aan te kijken. “Deal”, antwoordde hij, en hij trok een gekke bek. Dennis schoot opnieuw in de lach, waarop Jeroen ook weer moest lachen.

Ze zeggen wel eens dat het noodlot je treft als de donder.

Plotseling een harde klap. De auto sloeg tegen de vangrail, vloog over de kop, stuiterde nog een keer en kwam weer op vier wielen terecht op de meest linker rijbaan, met de neus de verkeerde kant op. Alles ging zo snel dat ze allebei niet eens de tijd hadden om te gillen.

Dennis opende zijn ogen zodra de wereld ophield met tollen. Hij voelde wat warms langs zijn wang lopen. Wat verward streek hij met zijn hand erlangs en bekeek het. Zijn vingers waren donker gekleurd met een kleverige rode substantie. Bloed. Het duurde even voordat hij door had wat er zojuist was gebeurd. Nog half daas van de klap maakte hij zijn autogordel los, deed zijn portier open en strompelde om de auto heen. De auto die hen geraakt had lag zo’n 200 meter achter hen, ondersteboven. Op de snelweg was direct een file ontstaan. Iemand had zijn auto achter die van hen geparkeerd en liep te telefoneren.

“Jeroen”, schoot er ineens door Dennis’ hoofd heen. Hij liep naar het portier aan de bestuurderskant en opende die. Daar hing Jeroen bewusteloos in zijn autogordels, zijn hoofd rustend op de airbag. Bloed drupte langs zijn gezicht.

Dennis onderdrukte zijn eerste paniek en tikte voorzichtig met twee vingers tegen Jeroens wang. “Jeroen? Jeroen?” Geen reactie. “Jeroen? Kom, we moeten de auto uit. Veel te gevaarlijk hier midden op de snelweg.” Nog steeds geen reactie. Schrik sloeg Dennis om het hart. Hij greep Jeroens pols en constateerde opgelucht een zwakke hartslag. Ergens in zijn hoofd kwam bovendrijven dat je mensen moest laten zitten zoals ze waren zodat de ambulancebroeders beter kunnen helpen. Hij kuste Jeroens wang en fluisterde “Maak je maar geen zorgen. Alles komt goed zo.” Net toen Dennis aanstalten wilde maken om op de vangrail te gaan zitten wachten, opende Jeroen zijn ogen. “Dennis?”

Gelijk snelde Dennis naar hem toe. “Jeroen! Hoe gaat het?”

“Wat is er gebeurd?”

“Auto-ongeluk.”

Jeroen hoestte niet zachtzinnig en ademde moeizaam. “Ik heb het zo koud, Dennis.”

Gelijk sloeg Dennis een arm om hem heen. “Nog even volhouden, Jeroen. De ambulances zijn er zo.” Er waren inderdaad in de verte de eerste flauwe klanken van sirenes te horen.

Jeroen schudde zijn hoofd. “Kijk me aan, Dennis.” Hij hoestte weer. Toen Dennis gehoorzaamde ging hij verder. “Luister goed. Vertel Claire en de kids dat ik van ze hou. Zorg goed voor ze.” Hij haalde een paar keer raspend adem.

Dennis begreep wat Jeroen aan het doen was en schudde zijn hoofd. “Nee Jeroen, nee! Jij gaat ze dat zelf vertellen straks. Je moet gewoon bij me blijven, hier.”

Jeroen keek hem indringend aan. “Beloof me dat je goed voor ze zorgt.” Dennis opende zijn mond om te protesteren, maar knikte toen. “Ik beloof het, Jeroen.”

Jeroen glimlachte, hoestte en vervolgde: “Ik zeg het misschien niet zo vaak, Dennis, maar ik hou van je. Ik kan me geen betere vriend wensen dan jij. Ga door met waar je goed in bent, Dennis. Vergeet niet wie je bent, ook zonder mij.”

Nu verschenen er tranen in Dennis’ ogen. “Ik hou ook van jou, Jeroen. Ga niet dood, alsjeblieft.”

Als antwoord hoestte Jeroen nog erger en zijn ademhaling werd nog moeizamer. Onverwacht sterk trok hij Dennis naar zich toe en kuste hem, vol op zijn lippen. Voordat Dennis de kans had verbaasd te zijn, liet Jeroen al weer los.

“Deze is voor Marie-Claire. Beloof me dat je die aan haar door geeft”, fluisterde Jeroen zwakjes.

“Dat beloof ik, Jeroen”, zei Dennis met een klein stemmetje. Hij wreef met één hand over Jeroens rug heen en weer. "Maar je moet nog even volhouden nu. Je gaat haar die kus zelf geven." De sirenes waren al redelijk dichtbij en Dennis hoopte met alles dat in hem was, dat ze niet te laat zouden zijn. Jeroens ademhaling was zwak. 

Jeroen sloot zijn ogen en fluisterde “Zing voor me, Dennis.”

Dennis gehoorzaamde. Hij bracht zijn mond bij Jeroens oor, drukte zijn voorhoofd tegen diens bebloede slaap en zong zacht ‘Slaap lekker lief’ voor hem. Tranen rolden geruisloos over zijn wangen terwijl hij dat deed. Ze drupten op Jeroens schouder en trokken een spoor van verdriet over zijn leren jasje heen.

Jeroens ademhaling werd steeds moeizamer en langzamer en Dennis merkte dat zijn lied als vanzelf was overgegaan in een smeekbede. "Blijf bij me Jeroen. Alsjeblieft, blijf bij me..." Op dat moment stopten de sirenes bij de plaats van het ongeluk, alleen Dennis was te gefocust op Jeroen om het te merken.

Opeens voelde Dennis een hand op zijn schouder. Een vriendelijke stem zei “Meneer? Gaat het?” Met betraande ogen keek hij op, in het gezicht van een ambulancebroeder.

“Potverdorie, Hans, dat is die grappenmaker, ehm... Jeroen van Koningsbeugel!”, riep een tweede ambulancebroeder uit die erbij was komen staan. De eerste keek nog eens goed. “Inderdaad, je hebt gelijk. Dat is Jeroen van Koningsbrugge”, bevestigde deze. “Maar dan moet dat… Dennis van de Ven?”

Dennis knikte en keerde zich weer naar Jeroen. "De mensen van de ambulance zijn er. Gewoon nog even volhouden, lief. Nog even volhouden", fluisterde hij in diens oor. 

De ambulancebroeders wisselden een blik en de eerste legde zijn hand weer op Dennis’ schouder. “Kom, meneer Van de Ven, wij nemen het van u over. En U moeten we meenemen naar de ambulance om te kijken naar uw hoofdwond. Dan halen we uw vriend uit de auto en kunnen we hem ook onderzoeken. Is dat goed?”

Ergens wist Dennis ook wel dat hij niet zo kon blijven zitten, dus hij knikte, stond op en liep met de broeder mee naar de ambulance. Daar kreeg hij een nekbrace om, werd zijn gezicht schoongemaakt en de wond op zijn voorhoofd gehecht. Hij voelde het niet eens, zo verdoofd was hij door het ongeluk en alles dat zich daarna had afgespeeld. Hij keek toe hoe Jeroen uit het autowrak werd gehaald en op een brancard werd gelegd. 200 meter verderop werd hetzelfde gedaan bij de bestuurder van de auto die hen geraakt had. Voor hem kon Dennis nu even geen medelijden opbrengen.

De tijd verstreek in een grote verwarde waas. Voordat Dennis het door had spoot de ambulance met de andere bestuurder erin met sirene en al weg, en ook de ambulance waar Jeroen in verdwenen was maakte zich klaar voor vertrek. 

"Wilt u met hem mee, meneer?", vroeg de broeder die Hans heette. 

Dennis probeerde te knikken, maar hij werd gehinderd door de nekbrace. De broeder wenkte hem echter direct mee zonder op antwoord te wachten en hielp Dennis de stoel naast de brancard in. De deuren gingen dicht, de sirene aan, en de ambulance gierde weg. Dennis greep Jeroens hand vast, sloot zijn ogen en leunde achterover. Als ze niet de slappe lach hadden gehad in de auto, zou het dan anders gegaan zijn? Zouden ze dan nu in het stadion zitten, kijkend naar voetbal? Het kon hem eigenlijk niet zo veel schelen. Zolang Jeroen het ongeluk maar zou overleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let op, je kunt nu kiezen: een verdrietige of een goede afloop?  
> Het oorspronkelijk verhaal had alleen de verdrietige afloop, maar omdat ik dat onze Dennis en Jeroen inmiddels liever niet aan doe, heb ik het goede einde ook geschreven.  
> De keus is nu aan jou: Hoofdstuk 2 bevat de oorspronkelijke, verdrietige afloop. Hoofdstuk 3 bevat de nieuwe, goede afloop.


	2. Een verdrietig einde

* * *

De ambulance kwam met loeiende sirene het ziekenhuis binnen gereden. Jeroen werd gelijk uitgeladen en naar een operatiekamer gebracht. Broeder Hans zorgde dat Dennis een bakje koffie kreeg en zette hem in een wachtruimte.

Ondraaglijke minuten tikten langzaam weg naar uren. De hele tijd zag Dennis voor zijn ogen weer hoe ze samen in de slappe lach over het dashbord lagen, seconden voordat het mis ging. De schuldgevoelens werden sterker en sterker, oncontroleerbaar zonder afleiding, totdat de deur open ging en er een dokter verscheen met een sombere blik. 

"Uw vriend heeft het niet overleefd. De interne bloedingen waren te hevig. Het spijt me", zei hij met een gedragen stem, gepast voor een overlijden. Als de situatie anders was geweest, hadden Jeroen en hij aan één blik genoeg gehad om in lachen uit te barsten en de gedragen stem na te doen. "Gecondoleerd", zei de dokter. "We zullen het verder opnemen met de directe familie." 

Het duurde even totdat het tot Dennis doordrong wat de dokter had gezegd. Jeroen, dood? Nee, dat kon niet, dat mocht niet! Het drong allemaal nog maar half tot hem door, maar opeens veerde hij op. "Alstublieft dokter, ik ken zijn vrouw erg goed. Ik wil haar zelf het nieuws brengen. Laat mij het doen, dan is de schok minder groot voor haar en de kinderen."

De dokter keek hem even twijfelend aan. "Goed. Maar ik verwacht u beiden morgen in het mortuarium voor de laatste identificatie en details." 

Dennis knikte opgelucht. "Afgesproken." 

De dokter knikte gedag en liep de ruimte uit. Bijna direct stak hij zijn hoofd weer om de hoek. "Oh, er staan hier een paar agenten die u wat vragen willen stellen. Kunt u ze te woord staan?" Zonder op antwoord te wachten ging hij weer weg en er kwamen twee agentes binnen. Ze liepen naar hem toe en gingen tegenover hem zitten. Een van hen nam het woord. "Ik weet dat u net een zwaar ongeluk heeft overleefd en een verlies heeft meegemaakt. Gecondoleerd. Ik moet u echter een paar vragen stellen, mag dat?" 

Dennis knikte gelaten. In zijn mentaal verdoofde staat beantwoordde hij de vragen van de agente. Waar waren ze naartoe onderweg geweest, was er alcohol in het spel, hadden misschien ze te hard gereden? Nee, nee en nee. 

Tot slot vroeg de agente “Is er iemand die u op kan vangen? Dan brengen we u naar diegene toe.”

Dennis dacht even na en zei “Breng me maar naar Jeroens vrouw toe. Ik wil het haar zelf vertellen.” Hij gaf het adres op en werd door de agenten daarnaartoe gereden.

Hij vroeg de agenten om weg te rijden voordat hij aan zou bellen. Hij wilde Jeroens vrouw niet afschrikken doordat er een politieauto op de stoep stond. Ze wilden echter wel zien dat hij naar binnen ging, zodat ze konden rapporteren dat het slachtoffer veilig bij iemand aangekomen was. Het compromis was dat de agenten aan de overkant van de gracht zouden gaan staan. Zodra ze daar waren belde Dennis aan. Het was inmiddels een uur of 7 ’s avonds.

Marie-Claire deed zelf open. De blik op haar gezicht was verbaasd toen ze Dennis herkende, maar Jeroen nergens zag. “Hee Dennis, ik dacht dat jullie pas later vanavond terug zouden komen? En waar is Jeroen?”

Dennis opende zijn mond om te antwoorden, maar begon toen tot zijn eigen afgrijzen te huilen.

Geschrokken liet Marie-Claire hem binnen en omhelsde hem. Een vreemd voorgevoel maakte zich van haar meester. Troostend klopte ze Dennis op zijn rug. “Rustig maar, schat, wat is er aan de hand?”

Als antwoord kuste Dennis haar opeens op haar mond. De laatste kus van Jeroen, die hij door moest geven. Marie-Claire was even aan de grond genageld, maar weerde hem toen af.

“Dennis! Wat doe je?”, riep ze uit.

De tranen liepen over Dennis wangen terwijl hij haar aan keek. “Sorry”, zei hij verstikt. “Sorry, het spijt me zo. Hij wilde het. Het was zijn laatste kus, voor jou. Hij wilde dat ik tegen je zou zeggen dat hij van jou houdt, en van de kinderen. Hij liet me beloven dat ik je zijn laatste kus door zou geven.”

Er begon iets te dagen bij Marie-Claire, maar ze wilde er nog niet aan geloven. Bezorgd nam ze Dennis mee naar de woonkamer, zette hem neer op de bank, beval de kinderen, die met grote ogen naar ‘ome Dennis’ keken, om boven te gaan spelen en gaf Dennis eerst een glas water om te kalmeren. Het duurde niet lang voordat zij het ook wist.

“Jeroen is dood, Marie-Claire”, zei Dennis zacht. “Het was een auto-ongeluk. De bestuurder van de auto die ons aanreed heeft het ook niet overleefd. Alleen ik.”

Marie-Claire sloeg een hand voor haar mond. Ze kon het nog niet bevatten. “Als dit zo’n misselijke grap van jullie is, dan vind ik hem niet grappig”, zei ze.

Dennis schudde zijn hoofd. “Het is geen grap, Claire. Hierover maken we geen grappen.” Er drupten weer tranen uit zijn ogen. “Ik heb hem in slaap gezongen…” Weer begon hij te snikken.

Marie-Claire zag aan het oprechte verdriet in Dennis’ ogen dat het waar moest zijn. Verdoofd staarde ze voor zich uit. Het idee kon ze nog niet bevatten.

Dennis sloeg een arm om haar heen en pakte met zijn andere hand haar hand vast. Zijn betraande ogen keken in haar geschokte. “Morgen moeten we naar het mortuarium om te bevestigen dat hij het is en verdere zaken te regelen. Dan kan je hem zien.”

Ze knikte dat ze het begreep. Dennis trok haar even tegen zich aan. Op dat moment kwamen Jeroens kinderen de kamer weer binnen lopen. Verbaasd zagen ze hun moeder en ‘ome Dennis’ dicht bij elkaar zitten. Dennis trok snel zijn arm weg en veegde zijn ogen droog.

“Waar is papa?”, vroeg Salomon, de oudste.

Marie-Claire zuchtte diep, wenkte haar kinderen en vertelde “Papa en oom Dennis hebben een auto-ongeluk gehad. Daarbij is papa in een hele diepe slaap geraakt. Misschien wordt papa nooit meer wakker.”

De kinderen keken met grote ogen naar haar. “Waar is papa dan?”, vroeg Valerie.

“Papa ligt in het ziekenhuis”, antwoordde haar moeder. “We gaan morgen of overmorgen wel naar hem toe.”

De kinderen knikten dat ze het begrepen.

“En nu naar bed”, besloot Marie-Claire. “Het is de hoogste kindertjesbedtijd.”

“Ome Dennis, kom jij straks een verhaaltje vertellen?”, vroeg Valerie terwijl ze bij hem op schoot klom. Dennis keek even naar Marie-Claire, die knikte. “Natuurlijk doe ik dat”, beloofde hij. “Als jullie allebei met gepoetste tandjes in bed liggen, kom ik een verhaaltje vertellen.”

Valerie sprong van zijn schoot en rende naar boven. Salomon daarentegen wilde nog niet naar bed. Hij kon al klokkijken en vond dat het nog geen Salomonsbedtijd was. Zijn moeder was echter onverbiddelijk en nadat Dennis beloofd had ook nog zijn favoriete liedje voor hem te zingen, ging hij zijn zusje achterna.

Marie-Claire keek Dennis dankbaar aan. “Dankjewel dat je dit doet.”

Dennis legde zijn hand op haar knie.  “Ik heb hem beloofd dat ik voor jullie zal zorgen. En daarbij, ik heb de kids vaak genoeg op bed gelegd.” Met die woorden vertrok hij naar boven.

Daar poetste hij de tanden van Valerie en droeg haar naar bed. Hij ging op de rand van haar bed zitten en Salomon klom bij hem op schoot. Zo vertelde hij hen een avontuur van Wifi, het draadloze hondje en zong daarna een slaapliedje. Na een trustekusje op het voorhoofd van Valerie bracht hij Salomon naar zijn bedje en zong speciaal voor hem nog een liedje. Nog een weltrustenkusje later vertrok hij weer naar beneden. Daar trof hij Marie-Claire aan, die met nietsziende ogen voor zich uit zat te staren op de bank. Hij sloeg een arm om haar heen en een hele tijd zaten ze zo, zeiden ze niks.

“Je mag blijven slapen, als je wilt”, zei ze plotseling, uit het niets.

“Graag”, antwoordde Dennis. “Ik moet er niet aan denken om straks alleen in mijn huis…”

Weer zeiden ze lange tijd niets. De klok sloeg negen. Dennis drukte een kus op de slaap van Marie-Claire en vertrok naar de logeerkamer. Marie-Claire volgde hem niet veel later de trap op. Bij de deuren van de kinderen hoorde ze opgelucht hun vredige ademhaling. Uit de logeerkamer kwam een ingehouden gesnik. Ze wist dat ze Dennis nu niet moest storen. Dit moest hij zelf verwerken. Zelf verdween ze in de slaapkamer. Helemaal alleen in het grote bed voelde niet heel vreemd, maar de gedachte dat het nu altijd leeg zou blijven deed haar pijn. Het idee van de dood van haar man drong nog niet tot haar door, maar in slaap kwam ze niet. Pas toen het gesnik in de logeerkamer verstomde dreef ze zelf ook weg naar dromenland.

* * *

De volgende dag gingen Dennis en Marie-Claire naar het mortuarium om te beslissen wat er met Jeroen zou gebeuren, nadat Dennis de kinderen op school gebracht had. De kinds waren door het dolle heen geweest omdat ze eens niet door mama gebracht werden en hij had lekker met hen en hun vriendjes gestoeid op het schoolplein.

Het mortuarium was een wat serieuzer verhaal. Ze hadden Jeroen netjes afgelegd en in een kamer geplaatst. Marie-Claire ging eerst naar binnen, in haar eentje. Ongeveer een kwartier later kwam ze weer naar buiten, haar ogen roodbehuild. “Het komt nu pas binnen”, zei ze. “Nu hij daar zo ligt, is het zo echt.” Dennis legde zijn hand op haar schouder, maar ze duwde hem naar binnen. “Ga naar hem toe, Dennis. Dit is je kans om goed afscheid van hem te nemen.” Hij gehoorzaamde.

In de kamer was het schemerdonker. Een paar kaarsjes lieten hun licht flakkerend schijnen op de wanden. In een hoek lag Jeroen, op een soort bed. Zijn handen gevlochten op zijn borst, zijn ogen dicht, alsof hij sliep. Dennis liep langzaam op hem af en ging op de stoel naast hem zitten. Hij staarde naar het voor hem zo bekende gezicht. “Oh Jeroen…”, fluisterde hij. “Waarom moet het nou toch zo aflopen? We hadden nog zoveel te doen samen. En je gezin… Ik zal goed voor ze zorgen, Jeronimus. Zoals ik heb beloofd.” Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen. “Ik hou van je”, kwam over zijn lippen. Hij legde zijn hand over Jeroens koude handen. “Ik zal je missen, gozer. Jij bent het beste dat me ooit is overkomen.” In zijn hoofd klonk een stukje van hun liedje ‘Allerbeste vriend’. Fluisterend zong hij de regel “En stiekem hoop ik dat je overeind komt en roept… Geintje.” Alleen nu wist hij dat Jeroen niet op zou staan om dat laatste woord te zeggen. Met een zucht stond Dennis op, drukte een laatste kus op Jeroens koude voorhoofd en verliet de kamer.

* * *

De begrafenis was een paar dagen later. Het was een grote begrafenis, half bekend Nederland was op komen dagen en er was één cameraploeg toegestaan om te filmen bij de receptie. Jeroen was toch een van de bekendste Nederlanders op het moment dat hij verongelukte. De begrafenis zelf werd echter zonder camera’s erbij gedaan.

In de zaal spraken veel mensen lovend over de dode, maar niets van wat ze zeiden klonk in Dennis’ oren als waar. Hij zat naast Marie-Claire en de kinderen, vooraan. Helemaal als laatste liep hij naar voren. De tranen liepen over zijn wangen, maar zijn stem was vast, toen hij vertelde. “Het ongeluk dat Jeroen fataal was, heb ik ook meegemaakt. Ik heb het overleefd. Waarom, dat weet ik niet. Voor de ambulances er waren, heeft hij nog even tegen me kunnen praten. Zijn laatste woorden gingen uit naar zijn vrouw en kinderen.” Zijn stem brak. Hij keerde zich naar de kist. “Liefste Jeroen, ik zal je voor altijd missen. Slaap wel, gozer.” Met die woorden liep hij terug naar zijn plek. Op wat gesnik na was het doodstil in de ruimte. Zelfs Jeroens kinderen, die inmiddels door hadden dat papa dood was, waren stil.

Op de receptie vertelde iedereen aan Dennis hoe mooi ze zijn woorden hadden gevonden. Het deed hem niks. Alleen de mensen die niks zeiden en hem alleen maar een stevige knuffel gaven deden hem wat. Zijn andere beste vriend, Miguel, week geen moment van zijn zijde. Dennis was hem daar dankbaar voor.

’s Avonds bracht Miguel Marie-Claire en de kids thuis en reed toen door naar Dennis’ appartement. Daar aangekomen keek hij opzij, in de ogen van zijn vriend. “Of blijf je liever bij mij slapen?” Dennis knikte. Miguel glimlachte en reed naar zijn eigen huis. Hij kende Dennis langer dan vandaag.

Het gewone leven ging door. De eerste weken had Dennis veel steun aan Miguel. Miguel was de enige tegen wie hij in detail had verteld wat er die laatste minuten van het ongeluk gebeurd was, voordat de ambulancebroeders er waren. Hij had hem kunnen vertellen over het laatste liedje waarmee hij Jeroen in slaap gezongen had, over zijn wanhoop, over zijn diepe verdriet.

Miguel had hem gedwongen zijn verdriet om te zetten in kunst. Miguel had hem pen en papier gegeven, hem gedwongen een kwast ter hand te nemen, gepushed om alles uit te tikken op de laptop en hem achter de piano gezet.

Op zijn beurt kwam Dennis minimaal twee keer per week langs bij Marie-Claire en deed dingen die normaliter Jeroens taak waren. Er was geld genoeg, dus een boekhouder en een huishoudster deden de nare klussen, maar er was nog genoeg over om te doen en te regelen.

Marie-Claire was weer gaan werken en Dennis paste af en toe op de kinderen. Die leken goed om te gaan met het verlies van hun vader.

Het leven ging door. Ook zonder Jeroen. Maar het werd nooit meer hetzelfde als toen Jeroen er nog was. 

EINDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat was de oorspronkelijke verdrietige afloop.   
> Toch liever een betere afloop? Speciaal voor jou heb ik die later nog geschreven. Klik maar door naar hoofdstuk 3!


	3. Een goede afloop

* * *

De ambulance kwam met loeiende sirene het ziekenhuis binnen gereden. Jeroen werd gelijk uitgeladen en naar een operatiekamer gebracht. Broeder Hans zorgde dat Dennis een bakje koffie kreeg en zette hem in een wachtruimte.

Ondraaglijke minuten tikten langzaam weg naar uren. De hele tijd zag Dennis voor zijn ogen weer hoe ze samen in de slappe lach over het dashbord lagen, seconden voordat het mis ging. De schuldgevoelens werden sterker en sterker, oncontroleerbaar zonder afleiding, totdat de deur open ging en er een dokter verscheen met een sombere blik. 

De schrik sloeg Dennis om het hart. Jeroen zou toch niet...?

Maar de sombere blik van de dokter veranderde in een kleine glimlach toen hij vertelde dat Jeroen goed door de operatie heen gekomen was. Hij had veel bloed verloren en lag op de intensive care, maar de verwachting was dat alles goed zou komen. 

De opluchting stroomde door Dennis heen als een frisse lentebries. Hij voelde alle leven weer terug komen in zijn ledematen en hij stond dan ook direct op toen de dokter hem vroeg mee te lopen naar de kamer waar Jeroen lag. 

Heel even stond Dennis als aan de grond genageld toen de dokter hem de kamer wees en vervolgens weg liep. Op de drempel bekeek hij zijn vriend. Als je de slangetjes en snoertjes weg zou denken, dan leek het alsof er niets gebeurd was. 

Langzaam liep Dennis op Jeroen af. Jeroen was niet bij bewustzijn, maar desalniettemin trok Dennis een kruk onder het bed vandaan en ging naast zijn bewusteloze vriend zitten. Hij negeerde het piepen van de machines en fluisterde "Ik ben zo blij dat je nog leeft. Je bent sterk Jeroen. Jij komt hierdoorheen." Dennis greep Jeroens hand, bracht die samen met zijn handen naar zijn voorhoofd en leunde erop. Het was vreemd rustgevend om dat te doen. Hij bleef zo zitten terwijl hij al zijn schuldgevoelens en opluchting naar Jeroen fluisterde. Totdat een gedachte hem wakker schudde. Hij had Claire nog helemaal niet op de hoogte gebracht!

Met trillende handen wachtte Dennis totdat Claire op nam. Hij stond nu buiten de kamer en keek door het raampje naar de nog steeds bewusteloze Jeroen. Een klik. "Ha die Dennis, met Claire!" 

Dennis slikte een brok weg. "Hoi Claire, met Dennis." Zijn stem klonk instabiel en trilde lichtjes. "Ik ehm... Ik bel vanuit het ziekenhuis. Jeroen is... ehm..." Hij vocht met alle macht om zijn stem stabiel te houden. "Jeroen ligt op de intensive care." 

Het bleef stil aan de andere kant van de lijn. Toen klonk er een kordaat "Ik kom er nu aan." 

"Ik stuur je het ziekenhuis en het kamernummer", zei Dennis nog snel, voordat de lijn dood ging. Opgehangen. Snel deed hij wat hij beloofd had en stuurde de verdieping en het kamernummer naar Claire toe.

Nog geen half uur later kwam Claire de kamer binnen stormen. Even nam ze de situatie in zich op. Jeroen in het bed, vastgekluisterd aan bed met allerlei slangetjes en apparaten aan hem vastgemaakt. Daarnaast Dennis, die snel opgestaan was van de kruk waarop hij had gezeten. Jeroens hand viel levenloos terug op bed zodra Dennis hem los liet.

Dennis liep op Claire af en omhelsde haar kort. “Alles komt goed, heeft de dokter gezegd. Het ziet er erger uit dan dat het is”, verzekerde hij haar. Ze knikte, zonder haar ogen ook maar een seconde van Jeroen af te wenden. Ze liep op het bed af en nam de positie in die Dennis kort daar voor gehad had. Dennis liep naar de deur. “Ik laat jullie alleen”, zei hij zacht, waarna hij de kamer uit liep en het cafetaria van het ziekenhuis op zocht voor de nodige cafeïne.

* * *

In de dagen na het ongeluk gebeurde er veel. Dennis had voor zijn gevoel aan te veel mensen uitgelegd wat er gebeurd was. Zelf was hij door dokters onder handen genomen voor de klachten van whiplash en zijn hoofdwond. Toch hield hij samen met Marie Claire een 24-uurs schema vol waar in ze elkaar afwisselden met naast Jeroens bed zitten. 

Jeroens toestand verbeterde gestaag. Na dag twee mocht hij van de beademing af en na een week werd het middel dat hem in slaap hield afgebouwd en was het wachten totdat hij wakker werd. Als dan alles goed was, zou hij naar een gewone afdeling verplaatst worden.

* * *

Het was Dennis’ beurt om de wacht te houden naast Jeroens bed. Hij had een schetsblok en een potlood bij zich om iets om handen te hebben. De ervaring van de afgelopen dagen was dat wanneer je tegen iemand praat die niet terug kan praten, de stof tot conversatie op een gegeven moment toch echt op is. 

Bij gebrek aan beter tekende Dennis Jeroen na. Er zat toch niets anders op dan wachten. De zuster had gezegd dat het een kwestie van tijd was voordat Jeroen wakker zou worden. Ondertussen zat Dennis wat voor zich uit te zingen. “Mijn allerbeste vriend ben jij, mijn allerbeste vriend” ... “en stiekem hoop ik dat je overeind komt en roept...”

”Geintje”

Dennis schrok en liet zijn potlood vallen terwijl zijn hoofd omhoog schoot. Zijn blauwe ogen vonden een licht versuft kijkend paar groenbruine ogen die knipperden tegen het licht van de kamer. “Jeroen!” Riep Dennis uit, en zonder erover na te denken liet hij ook zijn schetsblok vallen en greep Jeroens hand, die boven op de lakens lag, opnieuw vast. 

Een zwakke glimlach speelde om Jeroens mond. “Dennis!” Zijn hand kneep zacht in die van zijn vriend. “Dennis, wat doe ik in het ziekenhuis? We gingen naar PSV, toch?” Zijn stem klonk nog wat zwak en schraperig.

”We hebben een ongeluk gehad, jongen”, zei Dennis zacht. 

“Shit. Echt?!” Jeroen klonk verschrikt. 

Dennis knikte. “Ik was zo bang... ik ben zo bang geweest dat je dood zou gaan”, fluisterde hij. Er zat een brok in zijn keel die het onmogelijk maakte om harder te praten. “In de auto, je raakte buiten bewustzijn... Ik kon niks doen behalve toekijken hoe je langzaam van me wegglipte.” Dikke tranen begonnen langs Dennis’ wangen naar beneden te rollen. Pas nu hij het zo hardop zei, kwamen de impact en de emoties van die bewuste middag weer snoeihard bij hem naar boven.  

Jeroen bewoog zijn duim heen en weer over de rug van Dennis’ hand in een poging hem gerust te stellen. “Sssssj, stil maar Dennis. Dit onkruid is nog lang niet vergaan”, grapte hij. Dennis kon het niet helpen en lachte door zijn tranen heen. 

Jeroen leek iets opgeluchter nu Dennis weer lachte. Zijn ogen scanden nu zijn beste vriend. “Ben jij niet gewond, Dennis?”

Dennis wreef met zijn vrije hand over zijn nek. “Whiplash en een kleine wond bij mijn haargrens. Niets ernstigs. De chauffeur van de auto die op ons botste is er erger aan toe.”

Dat wekte Jeroens nieuwsgierigheid. “Wat is er precies gebeurd dan?”

Dus Dennis vertelde het verhaal. Hoe ze niet helemaal verantwoord de slappe lach hadden gehad in de auto, de botsing, dat de bestuurder van de andere auto bovenop hen was geknald en nog steeds in coma lag. Dat de auto total los was. Over de ambulance, de politie en het wachten. De uren die hij en Claire de afgelopen dagen naast Jeroens bed gezeten hadden. Dat niets hem gelukkiger maakte dan Jeroen weer bij kennis te zien. En het goede nieuws dat de dokters zeiden dat 't wel goed zou komen met hem.

Jeroen luisterde aandachtig, maar gleed langzaam aan weer terug in slaap. Tegen het einde van het verhaal bracht hij zijn hand, die Dennis nog steeds vast had, naar zijn lippen en gaf Dennis een kus op de rug van zijn hand. 

“Ik ben blij dat ik er nog ben Dennis”, fluisterde hij, waarna hij terug in slaap viel. 

“Ik ook, Jeroen”, fluisterde Dennis terug. “Ik ook.”

EINDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopelijk vond je het leuk! Review = lief. Ik ben benieuwd wat je ervan vond. Tot de volgende!
> 
> Mocht je zelf ook nog fanfictie met Dennis en Jeroen hebben, dan lees ik die graag! DM me, post het op een platform of reageer op dit verhaal. Je kunt me ook op Twitter vinden als @Enomisje en op Instagram als enomisje.


End file.
